Missing Link and the Blood Dragon
by jeccabelle
Summary: What would you do if you found out you were a lost princess who had to run away from home? Now imagine having to deal with magical creatures both good and evil. Join Marilyn on her adventure to restore her kingdom by defeating her enemies and finding allies in the most unlikely of places. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

Thank you for reading and taking time to read this story. The story is now updated for the other people who have read this Please send reviews of any mistakes. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

_**Missing Link and the Blood dragon**_

**Prologue**

Run

"Queen Vanessa I will find you." Fredrick roared, as his golden body towered over the green forest.

Startled by the mighty roar, the baby Marilyn started crying "Sh" Vanessa said as she tried to comfort the little one. Fredrick started to laugh loudly. Vanessa knew she needed to get her and Marilyn to safety. She started to run. The freezing snow made her feet turn bright red as she ran into the forest. She couldn't see the dragon anymore which meant he turned to his other form; a vampire. She looked around the dark damp trees seeing no one. She kissed Marilyn and wrapped her dark purple blanket tightly around her to keep in the warmth. Afraid Fredrick was nearby, Vanessa started to run again desperately trying see through the darkness. Her black hood fell off as she ran faster causing her raven black hair to get tangled up in a gnarled tree branch. She frantically tried to free herself with no avail. Frightened she cried out, "Zamira help me please!" Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared. "Zamira!" Vanessa shouted in relief but as the figure came closer she quickly realized it was not her. "Stay away from me!" Vanessa stammered as she held baby Marilyn even tighter against her body.

"Give me the baby I know you are in great danger," the women said. The stranger had short black hair with blinding white highlights. Her blue eyes seemed to compel Vanessa to hand the baby over. "Zamira sent me here," the woman said gently.

Vanessa was still hesitant but knew it wasn't long before Fredrick would capture her. She looked down at Marilyn for what might be the last time. In agony, she handed her daughter into the stranger's arms. Vanessa held Marilyn's little hand "Her name is Marilyn" Vanessa said sobbing as she let go of her daughter's hand. Within seconds they were gone. Everything was silent, you could hear Vanessa's heart pounding and sobs.

Just then Fredrick's pale face was in front of her she attempted to escape."I wouldn't do that if I were you Vanessa." He grinned showing his sharp white fangs that had a dark purple vein on each fang. Then he noticed the baby wasn't there. "Where is the baby!" He yelled his red eyes darkened. She didn't answer. "Answer me or your death will be painful." He yelled. She spat at him. Then he grabbed her. "How about I go back to your kingdom and destroy it.''

She cringed at that remark imagining what he would do but if it meant the happiness of the kingdom in the future she would sacrifice it."I rather you kill everything before I would tell you." She kept her head up and he slapped her making her cheek turn red.

"Fine as you wish Majesty." He turned into his dragon form and grabbed her with his black sharp talons. He flew towards the sleeping kingdom not knowing what was to become of them;. He dropped her on top of the castle walls his tail smashed both sides making it crumble down on some knights he flew over the kingdom spitting out fire. The alarm bells went off. Being against a blood dragon they had no match against him. She cried watching the horror of the towns burning up and the torturous kills he made. The night sky turned a dark red. He flew back grabbing Vanessa and flew down to the castle grounds and turned back into a vampire and forced her inside to the all empty castle. "Come out royals or you will hear your queen's torturing screams." He shouted

"Don't…" Fredrick covered her mouth then let go when he bit her neck so that they could hear their queens screams of agony.

The King charged out of the room not wanting his precious wife killed. He wore Silver armor with the kingdoms crest on it, he held a sword ready to defend his wife."Stop this instant let go of my wife you traitor." Vanessa shook her head and sobbed having blood drip down her smooth neck.

"Oh I promise she wont die but you on the other hand will." He grabbed him and bit his neck making him scream. He stopped not having enough energy his face paled

he stared at Vanessa and whispered. "I love you." Fredrick dropped him with blood all over his mouth grinning.

"No" She shouted falling down on the ground crawling over to her dead husband."Where did your children go?" He grinned "They are my favorite snack."

The king lifted his head. "You won't find them here." The king said then he stopped taking his last breath dropped his head into the stone wall.

He grabbed Vanessa and drank more of her blood making her scream more.

"Now my energy is back." He wiped the blood off his mouth. "Where are the dungeons?" He asked. Vanessa didn't respond. "Oh yeah now I remember." He pushed her towards the door that led downstairs."Open it ." She opened the door and he shoved her down the stairs. "ahhhh sleeping on the job are we?" He walked over to the sleeping knight. "There are the keys." He grabbed the rusty keys from his hands which jolted the poor fated knight awake. "Go morning." he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into his chest. He walked over, opened the cellar door and threw Vanessa in.

"You won't get away with this you don't have my daughter." She went up to the bars. "You will fall."

"Not unless I find her first." He turned his attention towards the prisoners. He turned looked at a woman with dark brown knotted hair. "Who are you." Noticing the huge chained up black wings.

She looked up smiling wickedly "I am Quintessa and I am willing to be of your assistance." He let her out taking off her chains she smiled with pure evil on her face

"You will be of good use for me Quintessa." he said caressing her face. "Goodbye queen Vanessa." And he slammed the door and walked over to the king and took his golden crown and put it on top of his head. Quintessa smiled when she saw the king's dead body. "Let's get this kingdom in order." They walked over and looked at the burning kingdom ashes flying past.

_**Thank you for reading sorry the prologue was a little dark but how does good conquer evil right you got to know the back story hope you enjoyed it I have the first chapter almost done. Stay with me.**_


	2. Apple Tree and the Fairy

_**Hope you like this chapter Marilyn already stumbles into trouble but I dont want to spoil anything read.**_

_**Missing Link**_

**Chapter 1**

Apple tree

"Hey dad I'm going to pick some flowers, be right back" I yelled I closed the door before he objected. I kicked a few rocks walking up towards the hill. When I finally got to the top I yelled. "Hey Ki come out." I heard a cheerful roar making abunch of blue jays flutter out of the trees, than out came Ki my best friend. He flew up to me oh yeah he is a dragon his silver body shone from the sun he had one green wing on one side and a blue one on the other which matched with his two horns on top of his head. How I met Ki was when I was five and I was trying to grab an apple from a apple tree and couldn't reach so I climbed up the tree and slipped Ki was there and saw what was happening and flew over catching me we have been best friends ever since.

He nudged me making me almost trip "Hey." I pushed him back. He tripped me and I rolled down the hill. I looked up and he was on his back laughing I laughed along with him. Then he stood straight up alarmed and growled running over to me. "What's wrong?" He looked over in the forest I saw fire but it wasn't burning anything. Then an orange burning wolf came out growling. "You can take him Ki."

"This is new a human and dragon friends." I turned around to a smirking guy he had blonde ruffled hair and brown eyes; he wore a black shirt and tan pants which wasn't burnt at all surprisingly.

"Who are you?" I stepped behind Ki wanting protection.

"The question is which way do I want to be killed?" He grinned. "Hunted down like a deer, burned to death, or by these hands. He looked at me hungry for blood.

"Ki would not let that happen." I answered back. Ki was in his stance, then all of sudden he fell down and almost hit me if I hadn't of moved.

"I'm a fire bending wolf I took a bunch of his energy away, don't worry he'll wake up but not short enough to save you." He approached me which choice do you pick."

"Let's see, how about none of those?" I answered trying to step back but he grabbed me. "Please don't kill me I will give you anything I have." I closed my eyes grimacing.

He grinned "Anything... how about a kiss?" I frowned I did not want to waste my first kiss on this guy, death or a kiss what was I thinking he didn't say lips. "Wait, on the lips." He added knowing what I was thinking.

"Well this is a waste of my first kiss." He laughed.

"That makes it even better." He leaned in.

"Troy you should really stop playing games with humans." I looked to the side a guy stood there glaring. He had brown straight shaggy hair and blue eyes. Troy laughed.

"Oh it is Chris always there to save the day." I relaxed a little. "We still have a deal." He looked at me.

"I didn't promise anything." I flipped him over stunning Troy and ran over to Ki. "Ki wake up." I caressed his forehead while Chris pinned Troy down.

"Even a human can get you by surprise." He put blue glowing ice in his mouth making him cough. "That will keep your powers away for now." He looked at him closing his eyes and vines circled around Troy's body.

"You would do this to your own brother." He wheezed.

"You are not a brother to me you work for Fredrick." I shivered at the name the evil king who killed every baby in the kingdom to keep his power.

Ki opened his eyes and then roared startling me he got up looking for his target. "Hey woah calm down someone help us." I put my hand on him he looked at me than Troy now wrapped in Vines.

"It's okay someone helped us don't move you need more rest." He laid back down and sighed making a leaf fly away from his mouth.

"What a mighty nice friend you got there." Chris looked at me with curiosity. "How did you become friends?"

"He saved me when I was little we were stuck to each other since then." He nodded. "You saved me we could become friends too." Did I just say that sounded so stupid. "I mean thank you for saving me." He chuckled.

"Yes we can be friends if I ever see you again and you're welcome." If he ever sees me again that means he won't.

"Oh well I hope I do meet you again what are you going to do with him."

"Probably torture me to get answers about Fredrick." Troy interrupted.

"Torture?" Yeah he deserved to be hurt but not tortured it showed on my face concern for him.

"Wow Troy you got sympathy from someone who you tried to kill maybe you should try that sometime." Troy snorted.

"Not while you are alive and my job is done." He replied struggling to get out.

"What job?" I asked.

"Oh to kill every girl that's sixteen right now." Fredrick missed some people including me but I was not born from the queen. "Speaking of age how old are you."

"I'm seventeen." I lied walking over.

"The thing is you could be lying." He said looking at me making me feel hypnotized "Are you seventeen?" Chris was about to slap him but wanted to hear my answer. Ki instead pushed me making the spell break.

"You really just lost my trust Chris." I jumped on top of Ki "Let's go."

"Wait I didn't catch your name." Troy struggled but still had his annoying smirk on his face. I shook my head ready to fly off.

"I heard her name is Marilyn." I turned around a lady walked over she wore a black dress that exposed her back letting her huge black angel wings spread out her dark long curls whipped at the side of her face from the wind she was quite breathtaking except that she knew my name was a little odd to me.

"Quintessa I am so glad to see you." Troy said grinning. Oh no I have heard of her the air wolf she leads side by side with Fredrick and has no heart.

"Shut up brother." She walked over then stopped and looked at me. "So this is how Troy got caught he saw a girl so typical." So he is one of those guys I thought. "Tell me Marilyn did Chris plan this?" She asked

"Trust me I didn't plan any of this." Ki was ready to take off.

"Little creature don't even try to fly away your too weak." She grabbed its face he growled but did not attack. She pushed me off Ki making me fall to the ground. I groaned grabbing my shoulder that took the fall. "So little hero I know you desperately need clumsy Troy to give you answers but I do know you don't want innocent blood shed do you." She brought out a knife out of her boot. She held me while the tip of the knife touched my neck making me gasp. Chris glared then sighed making the vines shrink away from Troy stood up and ran over to Quintessa. "So where are the rest of your pests I thought packs weren't allowed to leave each other?" She said still holding me playing with knife with her finger

"Let go of the girl." He answered. She clicked her tongue.

"Oh I promised she wouldn't be killed not given to you."

Oh come on why me I thought. "Please let me go." She laughed put her knife back and turned into a black flying wolf and grabbed me.

"Sorry sweetie but I have some interest in you." I screamed Ki's name He flew up angry roaring clawing at her. she looked at him and closed her eyes and powerful wind hit Ki making him hit a tree getting knocked out. "Any other tricks up your sleeve little girl."

"Help me." I screamed. Chris couldn't do anything he looked at me painfully. I struggled trying to squirm out then I bit her arm making her let go. Screams ringed in my ears wait they were mine I was falling down to the ground I closed my eyes towards plummeting death. Feeling the last seconds of life before me about to crash into the trees, then arms caught me. My eyes shot open scared it was the Quintessa, but it wasn't.

She flew straight down her green hair flowed upwards I caught a glimpse of her glowing monarch looking wings she was a fairy. "We have to leave this place now." She put me down.

"Wait Slow down I want to go home I just got attacked by human wolves and my friend is hurt." I stepped back.

"Marilyn it is not safe for you anymore there isn't time to explain." She grabbed me I pushed back.

"You know my name too what is going on here." I heard howls she looked around.

"Look what is going to happen if we don't leave we are wolf dinner tonight come with me." I shivered at the thought of being eaten. I grabbed her hand and she flew off everything zipping past me in seconds an hour later we were in the deepest parts of the forest .

'Where are we?" I looked around it looked as if no man had touched this place no unnaturally fallen trees or foot prints except mine. The fairy next me hovered around checking for followers she was gasping for air

"If I told you, you would be dead." She looked at me smirking.

"Oh great I am in an unknown place hunted down and my dragon is near the people who want to kill me." She picked me up so I floated. "Whoa I rather be on foot.'

"One thing about humans they don't know how to not leave a trail." She made wind blow away my foot prints. "You don't want Quintessa to get an easy kill do you?"

"Hey don't belittle humans for something they didn't get taught." She was right I didn't want to die. She nodded.

"Well now you have learned."

"Oh well I definitely have a Fairy at my side all the time." I glared.

"True but that's for later we are letting them get closer."

"For later didn't we just escape from them?" I asked

"We have escaped death for now have you ever seen a trained human element wolf hunt." She started flying forwards with her wings.

"No." I adjusted my shirt.

"Exactly they can smell blood one hundred miles away from them and they already have your scent." I wondered what my scent smelt like, but I grabbed her arm not wanting to be hunted she was right, and she started flying agian.

_**Dont you love being tracked down by wolves? Anyways keep waiting I will write more. Give me reviews please. Thank you.**_


	3. Who am I?

_**I'm excited someone from Norway read this Im getting people from all over. Please review for any mistakes.**_

Chapter 2

Who am I?

"So where are we exactly going?" I asked starting to get bored from seeing the same old trees over and over.

"Well it's hard to describe you will know when we are there." She answered.

"How about how do you know my name?" I looked at her wanting to know the truth.

"Well you were being protected." She said not wanting me to pry more, but I needed to know

"And why do I need protecting I'm a farmer's daughter?" Do I have a weird family secret or something I thought?

"You think you are." She pointed out.

"What does that mean; you are telling me they aren't my birth parents?" A million questions rolled through my head. Who are my real parents? Why does that make me be hunted down?

She interrupted my thoughts. "Exactly." She flew to the right making a cardinal fly off startled.

"But then who are my parents?" I tried not to faint from this news why my parents or foster parents would lie to me.

"You will have to ask Zamira." She answered done with my questions.

Why does her name sound so familiar? "Who is Zamira?"

"She is the protector." She said irritably.

"No duh." I sighed knowing I couldn't get any more details out of her. Then we stopped I looked around. "Well I wasn't expecting this." I snorted. There was a muddy swamp and that was all except for the extremely large red oak tree.

"This is the place." She smiled jokingly.

I laughed. "Okay let's leave." But she kept going towards there is she really serious that's just great staying at a swamp for the rest of my life. She knocked on the huge old tree. Then I heard a sound and a silver squirrel came scuttling down then poof she was a human well expect for her squirrel like face and a silver tail on the back. She wore a black robe like coat and a silver dress was hidden under it. She had short brown hair and silver eyes.

"Hello." She said smoothly looking at me then to the fairy lady holding onto me.

"It is the province of knowledge to speak, and it is the privilege of wisdom to listen." The fairy answered. Nice quote I thought.

The squirrel women nodded and looked at me. "We are getting more and more lately Babette: who is this one." She asked. Babette I never bothered to ask her name.

"Marilyn." I piped in. She took the name but still talked to Babette.

"Oh that one she was supposed to be the safest of them all." She turned back into her squirrel form and went back inside the tree.

"Who am I?" I said frustrated. They were talking about me but gave me no hints of who I was.

"Remember patience." Then a swamp made a bubbly noise that made me jump and turn around the mud opened up having it ooze on the plants that surrounded it. I saw a sparkle then it showed golden stairs which followed down to a bright light.

"Am I going to heaven?" I smirked. Babette laughed.

"No through that tree over there." She said sarcastically. She hovered over there and dropped me onto the step and walked down beside me. I looked at the light scared to go through. "You first." She pushed me I screamed and fell onto the ground on the other side. I heard a chuckle and looked up, and saw a guy he looked half animal like the squirrel lady. He had black shaggy hair and yellow cat-like eyes, he had a mischievous smile on his face and had wolf like black ears on top of his head but I could tell he wasn't part wolf. His long bush black tail with a white tip on the end swayed to the side.

"Hi I'm Jey." He held out his hand I took it and stood up steadily. "First time through right."Jey laughed. I gave him a glare giving him the answer. "Welcome to Rheridia."

"I thought I wasnt supposed to know." I muttered.

Babette came through hearing what I said. "Cause you aren't allowed to say that name in whatever your kingdom is called there are spies everywhere."

"It's the kingdom of Ocoawen and did you ever think there are spies in Rher..." I forgot the name.

"Rheridia Yes we have actually thought of that we are very careful at who comes through." She corrected.

I looked around we were on red rock surrounded by well more rock that was black it towered over us reaching up to the bright blue sky. "Well Rheridia is quite charming." I said.

"Oh sorry we do this for when if you know like Fredrick comes through so he can't come inside." Jey said. He walked over to different shaped rock from the others and put his hand in the middle making it ripple shove aside by itself. "This is Rheridia." He pointed having me walk through. My jaw dropped open I stepped onto a nicely designed stone path that circled around a beautiful fountian. The water was so thin and danced around looking like a spider was weaving a water web but it fell to the bottom where bright stars swam about after the beat of the spiders dance. "Those bright fish in there are called falling starfish." The name matched them perfectly cause they looked like they fell from the sky. I looked farther and there was a bridge which had navy blue railings decorated with golden etching designs light wooden planks showed a path towards an island covered by a castle looking building I looked at the sea it had a purplish tint to it white and black huge beta fish swam around then a green scally bird flew down in the water and swam around.

"Oh wow what is this place?" I stepped off the bridge and picked off one of the white roses that stood by itself in the ground like the others did which was odd weren't they supposed to be on bushes, maybe that's whats wrong with people in this world they are near each other each wants to be different and stand alone when they could help each other instead of compete each other. There was huge Willow tree on the side, giving shade and homes for animals.

"It's a little to cheery for me." Jey said while stepping on a flower. I put mine in my hair. We walked up to the guarded doors reptilian looking snake guards stepped aside. one of them had their tongue slither in then out as I walked in.

**_Thank you for reading. Are you wondering what is inside? You have to wait and see hope you enjoyed it._**


	4. Being Royal is a Pain

_**I do not own the song that I have on here don't sue, If you wanna know the name of it, it is called The Voice by Celtic Woman it's very pretty.**_

A fire-ball whizzed past my forehead almost hitting me leaving a burnt mark on the wall. "Oh sorry." A girl with long braided brown hair said blushing. It was a mythical playground for hybrid humans. A half cheetah guy that stood on two feet zoomed past catching an obstacle tearing it to shreds I gasped. He turned looking at me and showed his toothy grin. He had huge white fur-like hair that fell to his back, he was built like a cheetah should, wore ripped up light blue jeans. I looked away not wanting more attention from him seeing me.

"You're new." I jumped not helping it I hated that part of people having powers. He chuckled. "I'm Jeremy."

"Hey." I looked up his long bangs hiding his yellow eyes. "I'm Marilyn."

"Oh you, do you know who you are yet?" He smiled and got to close for comfort.

I stepped back. "No I don't I would like to." I smiled.

"Zamira would tear me apart if I told you."He answered irritated that I backed up.

"Well you don't seem like one of those people who care about rules." A mischievous look crossed his face.

Jey interrupted. "We are going to Zamira right now nice try." He pushed me aside and Babette followed playing with her green hair.

"But I was getting to know people."

"Well that one in particular stay away from."

"Why? You are the one who said you hated cheery things." I answered back. Babette laughed at that one.

"He is one of those guys who will take the beautiful things and destroy it." He said bitterly telling me he did something to him I closed my mouth.

"Okay." Is all I could muster up. We walked past a waterfall filled with mermaids practicing with their powers.

"Hi Jey." The one with the orange tail said flipping her long brown hair.

"Hey," He answered and kept walking.

"I think she has a crush on you."

"No that just how mermaids are." Okay then I thought. We walked in front of the dark wooden doors. "This is where we stop."

"Alone." I turned around. They both looked at each other smirked then nodded. "Thank you for warning me guys." I took a deep breath and opened the doors and walked in. Is she that scary she can't be on how beautiful things are decorated here, but Jeremy said she would tear him to shreds. I gulped and looked ahead. It was empty I looked down at the glass floor. "Woah." silver sand danced around underneath. then I appeared inside. "uh." I started banging on the floor or ceiling. then a beautiful voice came out singing.

_I hear your voice on the wind_  
_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_  
_"I am the voice of your history_  
_Be not afraid, come follow me_

A woman in the sand twirled about walking somewhere I started following

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice, I will remain _

It got brighter and brighter making the silver sand shine and blind me.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_  
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

aqua dandilion seed pods grew out of the sand and blew away. A violin came in beautifully.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_  
_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

Wind flew past me I ran faster.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice_

I tripped on the ground got up and started after her again.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice of the future_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice_

She stopped dancing and all the sand fell down ike a million diamonds.

"Welcome Marilyn." There stood straight ahead Zamira She had curly long dark purple hair that fell to her waist. She wore a black dress almost looking like fog at the bottom, her bright green eyes stared straight into me.

"Who am I?" I asked. She walked over slowly.

"You are the heir princess to Ocoawen." Time stopped me the princess no way I am not the princess why would I be I'm nothing special. Zamira touched my shoulder bringing me out of it

"I know its hard to take it all in."

"Hard thats not even the beginning Its terrifying and."

"I know Quintessa figured you out we had to take you here, you are destined to over throw the king."

"What." I froze oh no-no no not him I don't even want to see his face. "I can't even kill a deer how am I going to kill Fredrick."

"That is why you are here now come and follow me." She walked up white stairs that led up to the glass floor. She opened the door. I followed everybody was quiet and stopped what they were doing when she came in. "Welcome to the Academy Marilyn." She exliamed people started whispering. "Come follow me" she showed me to the left door I walked in. "This is the girls grounds. Your room is on the top floor on the left." I looked up the long spiraling stairs. "Ethel will come and show you around and tell you the rules." handing me a key.

"Great thanks." Zamira walked away. I sighed "If this isn't training I don't know what is." I heard a giggle. and turned to the side. She had tight red curly long hair she had a perfect face and wore a black hooded cloak with blue shirt and black leather pants.

"Im Abilene.' she smiled showing her fangs.

"You're a vampire." She all of sudden was next to me.

"Not all vampires are like Fredrick you know, let me help you up there." She grabbed my arm and we were there in a flash. "So you're the lost princess we depend on."

"Something like that, but don't put your hopes up."

"Hey everybody has a rough start you have a lot of training to do if you want to talk I will be on door seventy-one."

"Thanks." I answered. Abelined left after that my door was one-hundred easy to remember. I unlocked it. and walked in it had bright green walls and four very different beds one was oval with a golden blanket on it with the letter E in the middle. definitely not mine, the other one was more like a really comfortable bathtub probably for a mermaid, the third was very red hammock I touched it and it was hot I could not sleep on that. The last one guessing it was mine had light blue soft blankets and pillows with golden swirls on it I walked over to it and plopped on it falling asleep.

_**Hoped you liked this chapter Tell me if there are any mistakes thank you , and review please**_


	5. Room mates

_**Whoever read before I changed up one of the beds on the last chapter review me if I made any mistakes Thanks.**_

I was flying above the clouds on top of Ki. My brown hair whipped against the wind I was laughing looking at the island of clouds, then I was spiraling down through the clouds. "Princess Marilyn" someone called.

"What." I screamed.

"Shut up fish brain."

that didn't make any sense I looked around for the person., and then I awoke opening my eyes I saw three girls staring straight above me "what the ow." I hit the head-board from jumping.

"I'm Nathara." the girl in the middle said she had wavy ginger colored hair, sandy colored eyes , and peach colored lips. "This is Lanelle" she pointed to the girl on the left she had loose curly dark blue hair,and silver eyes.

"I'm Ethel." The girl with dark brown straight hair said. She had bright yellow eyes, and light blue wolf-like ears on top of her head like Jey's did.

I sat up "I'm Mar-."

"Marilyn we already know.' Lanelle said interrupting me.

I looked around the walls all the lanterns were on and burning brightly I looked out the window and a full moon was out. "So what are we supposed to be doing." I asked. "We study then sleep or whatever you want to do with your time." Nathara answered then there was a knock at the door.

"Our fire ball is here." Ethel said opening the door a blonde headed girl came in. she had very light blue eyes a strip of white feathers came out of her hair she had a small nose and a heart face shape, wearing a black out fit same as the others.

"I wanted to meet the one and only princess." She looked around and saw me then smiled. "I'm Alil."

"So everybody knows me what are you guys supposed to be?"

"I am half mermaid."Said Lanelle Jumping into her water-bed having her silver tail appear with her dark blue gill bra.

"Show off." Nathara retorted.

"I'm part fox I can hear from far away and have a strong sense of smell." said Ethel her blue tail whisking about.

"So that's what Jey was." Ethel blushed at his name.

"oooooo Ethel she knows him." Alil said winking I laughed;

" I am part snake it is said my ancestors are linked to the Aztec goddess Coatlicue mother of gods of course that was long ago. because I don't look anything like their kind since a lot of my ancestry fell in love with humans." She answered petting one of her tan snakes that came out of the ends of her hair. " My name is means snake in Scottish not Aztec."

Alil walked over to her flipping her off her hammock. "Smarty pants."

"Hey." all the snakes hissed at her

"Owls eat snakes back off she said to them." Alil remarked.

Nathara plopped back onto her hammock swinging careesing her snakes.

"I am a fire owl so basically I can turn into a huge white owl that can burn you by touch." She snapped her fingers making a green flame appear.

'Well I am just a boring old princess." I said.

"Don't talk down being a princess it would fun to be one." Lanelle said while making a bubble floating over to Ethel she popped it making her laugh.

"A princess being hunted down by elemental wolves." I said.

"Oh the elemental wolves they have a family feud going on they caught a fire wolf today while you were asleep I think he called himself Troy." Nathara remarked.

"Him he was the one who was hunting me down with Quintessa." I exclaimed. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind I walked over to the door

"You don't even know where he is." Laughed Alil

"Tell me."

"Tell you I am coming with." she said winking. "Does anybody else want to join?." I smiled.

_**Do you like the new characters? I do want to know who comes with and what happens keep reading. :)**_


	6. Breaking in or out

_**Sorry for making you wait guys I have been busy you ready for what happens at the sneak in?**_

"You think I am crazy." Exclaimed Nathara.

"Yeah." I smiled. Ethel was right with me it was probably her fox mischievous side that made her want to come with, we had to get Lanelle and Nathara to come with I wanted to tell Troy a few things.

"I just got in here." Lanelle flipped to the side. "Who would want to see a guy who can kill me?" The she shook her head. "I might as well since your going to keep begging, while she was trying to flip off. Nathara was freaking out.

"This is bad." She pointed out.

"No offense Ethel but I thought she would be the hardest to persuade you're a snake aren't they supposed to love trouble." I said.

"I am staying just in case someone comes in and asks where you guys are." She said folding her arms.

"What are the chances of someone climbing all the way up the stairs to the hundredth door." "You are just scared."

"No I am not." She stomped her foot her snakes appearing.

"Then come with." Said Lanelle all dried up walking over.

Finally She sighed and walked over. "Fine, but if we get into trouble I am saying I was forced to come." We all nodded and Alil slowly opened the door making sure there was no sound. We all tip toed walking down the stairs down the stairs Lanelle giggled and we all hushed her.

"What is going on here." We all turned around.

"Thanks for the giggling Lanelle." I whispered

"Sorry." She blushed.

Abilene stood there with one eyebrow up smirking. "Uh we are going on a walk." I answered.

She shook her head. "No you are not tell me the real reason."

"We will never tell." I stuck my head up making Alil snicker, _Yeah you will. _Abilene talked into my head. I grabbed it. "Get out of my head."

"Hey that is not fair." Said Nathara

"Fine we are going to find Troy." Ethel bursted out. I glared at her.

"This sounds fun." Abiline came up to our sides I probably wasn't able to get rid of her.

"Now what." I asked Alil when we got off the stairs

"Ethel do you hear anything in this room," She perked her ears up.

"Yeah there is four people in there, three of them have heavy footsteps so they are probably snake guards, but the last one is hard to hear and moving about the room as if it is sneaking around." Ethel responded

"Now how do we get in there." I asked. thinking about the sneaking person.

"We don't." we all turned to Nathara. "I know a secret place come follow me." We walked over to a painting of lake she moved it aside and there was a door. "I made this with a couple of other friends we always got bored and hungry this is how we snuck into the kitchen."

"You have hid this the whole time and you never told us." whispered Alil while she followed Nathara into the hole.

Abilene went in next. "Just for a vampire." She smiled when she walked in. Ethel and Lanelle followed. I looked around and saw a shadow move I gasped, then nothing was moving but I felt eyes were on me. I shuddered and moved the painting back in front of me and I closed the door.

"Guys." I whispered. Abilene grabbed me making me freak out. "Don't scare me like that." I said.

She chuckled. " Well I thought you could use some help through the dark." I nodded and held her hand to not lose my way. for a few minutes I turned left then right then we stopped. "Hey Nathara what is the stop for?" Abilene said.

"The door duh." She answered

I heard the door open making Abilene let go of my hand. I started walking forward but got grabbed, my mouth covered.

"Looking for me princess." Said a too familiar voice. "Come willingly and maybe your friends wont die.". I nodded not wanting them hurt. he dragged me to the main room where the guards laid dead.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alil said Troy turned around.

"Taking her to have some tea." He said sarcastically. "Little girl stay away from these matters you are not trained enough." She brought out a fire-ball. "I would not do that if I were you." He held me against his body as a shield making her stop. I tried flipping him over but he held me tighter making me cringe. "That won't work on me again." I screamed as loud as I could. Troy groaned. A huge pain hit my head making me collapse, I tried fighting back but darkness fell over me the last thing I heard was Alil's scream.

_**Oh no! She has gotten captured. This is not her day or week. Mixymoo42 thank you for following my story I hope to see yours soon. Please review any mistakes or ask questions if confused.**_


	7. Sandy Awakening

I awoke and opened my eyes then closed them shut from the night sky spinning around me and groaned remembering that I was with Troy. My feet and hands were bound up. I felt sand on my skin, I heard Troy throw probably a piece of wood into a fire making the it crackle and pop from intense heat ."I thought you could conjure up fire without needing to keep feeding it?." He breathed in ignoring my start of conversation. "Dont you think these binds are a little to tight." The ropes were starting to making my wrists feel sore. I wrinkled my noise from the pounding in my head I moaned.

"Do you honestly think I am going to make friends with the enemy." I laughed at that one.

"I am definitely an assassin ." I tried opening my eyes to see his reaction but it just made my headache worse.

"Here drink some water it will help." He pulled out a canister and tilted my head I glared at him.

"Now you want to help me." I closed my mouth, but regretted not taking it.

"I... Just because I work for Fredrick does not mean I have no soul, now open your mouth." I stared at him for a moment and sighed taking defeat and opened my mouth drinking in the precious water. He slowly put my head down.

"Does it matter if I am going to get killed anyways."

He frowned shaking his head. "Here's some advice princess always have hope." He sat back down to his spot and threw the leather canister down and moved his jaw. Says the man who is taking me to my fate, I decided not to say anything back. I sat up and looked to my surroundings we were in a desert great but why.

"Where are we? I asked

He looked up furrowing his brow. "Well when you are breaking out of another dimension you don't really get to go where you want." He kicked the sand. "To be more exact we are the opposite of where we are supposed to be."

More time for me to live I thought but then it clicked to where we are. "We are in Tolinka land!" I paled I heard stories about this place where people walked in to be exiled and were never seen again except to hear their screams at night.

"Also known as Death Island." He smirked from my reaction. "Trust me you are safe with me."

"No way I don't trust you." I looked around for any shadows.

"Dont worry you have to work with it anyways." He said. then I heard a bunch of giggling. "Quicksand mermaids so annoying." He sighed. He had a fire-ball hit a cactus near the mermaids I turned to the side there were three mermaids looking exactly alike they had peach colored hair and a golden orange tail and the fins at the end were see through with black and gold splattered all over.

"We wont drown you." One said lying.

"Go before I set you hair on fire." The middle one grabbed her hair and hissed not wanting it burned.

"Do you think its worth it." The left one whispered. I saw something glowing in the sand.

"Uh Troy what is that." I pointed.

"There loyal scorpion pets, you better stay away from those." A fire-ball hit the middle one's tail making her screech and retreat having the other one's soon follow.

"Yeah I am safe here." I sarcastically said. "And will you untie me."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I do not want you running away again." I shot daggers at him, making him laugh. I turned my head not wanting look at him. "Oh come on princess we were having fun."

"Don't call me princess." I responded.

"Marilyn." I looked over.

"Yes." I answered.

"Uh... just go to bed." He scratched his head.

I was already ahead of him and laid back down closing my eyes and darkness encircled me from exhaustion


	8. Dakutari Land

**Alil**

Pain surged right through me as if someone ripped out my heart, I fell to the ground screaming I saw Troy grimace at my pain but booked it carrying Marilyn over his shoulder. I sat there paralyzed trying to sit myself up to run after him. Last thing I saw was Zamira's face and I fell unconscious. When I awoke I had learned that Troy stripped away my powers it has been a few weeks since then and no news of Marilyn's death,but being powerless has hurt me more than I thought I always feel weak and sometimes faint when I walk only a few steps Zamira has decided in bringing me to the people of Dakutari to cleanse and heal my soul. I refused at first not wanting to leave and learn the ways of them that I could heal myself but she insisted if I were able to get my powers back I would have to go.

"Alil." I turned my head and stopped writing. Emmaline had popped her head into the tent she had her beautiful big blue grey eyes looking up at me. "The council are ready to see you." I nodded my head. and she moved her black shiny hair out of her face and disappeared Emmaline was an element wolf but not part of the family of Troy's thankfully. She was abandoned by her parents when she was three when they learned of her powers and got adopted by the Dakutari tribe I grabbed my big leather necklace and put it around my neck snapping it in. It had silver strings hanging onto it holding diamond shaped crystals at the bottom, and a bright blue feather was placed in the middle. I placed a purple rose in my hair and made sure my black corset and pants were perfect. I walked out nervously playing with my long blonde hair. "You look beautiful." I smiled and thanked her. I walked onto the stone path that lead to the concrete building decorated with sculptors of animals. Once I reached the door I knocked on it.

"You may proceed." boomed out a man's voice I sucked in as much air as I could and opened the door. eight people stood before me four of them women, one of them including Arianna, Zamira's little sister she had black hair and blue and purple highlights. They had ivory thrones behind them each one was an animal there was a coyote, horse, leopard, blue Jay, panther, willow tree, seal, and ram. I stopped in front of them I kneeled down and bowed. They sat down in their ivory chairs. "You may lift your head child." said the man sitting in the black panther seat. I looked up he had curly black hair with silver hairs coming in from all the years of training. "Do you know why you are here today."

"Yes."

"Tell me." He looked at me.

"To restrengthen my soul and mind." I answered.

He nodded. "You are here to be judged if you are worthy enough to be healed." I gulped in the lump in my throat am I worthy enough to have my powers back did I not deserve them. "Come closer." He said interrupting my thoughts. I eyed him and walked up to him. He grabbed my hand making me flinch. he closed his eyes and pursed his lips. "You will have great power in time Alil." He let go. I moved my hands back. "Zamira thought right to bring you here you are important in the future."

"How do I heal myself?"

He smiled. "You must learn the ways of these animals." Pointing to the chairs. "If you succeed you will regain back your true form do you accept it."

"What are the ways of these animals?"I asked.

The lady with short brown hair and brown eyes sitting on the ram smiled. "She is smart to ask."

"The ways of the animals are, knowledge the ram, patience the seal, peace the willow tree, courage the blue jay, strength the panther, stealth the leopard, loyalty the horse, and balance the coyote." He said. "We are your teachers of these animals." "Do you accept Alil."

If I accepted I could never back down. I looked around and saw Arianna giving me the say yes you should, it will be alright look.

"I accept to learn the ways of these animals." I answered.

"Tommorrow morning you will begin and learn the ways of the panther, now leave and prepare yourself." I nodded and obeyed I did not want to be in this suffocating room any longer. I opened the doors and stepped out.

"Well that was not frightening at all." I spat out.

I heard a chuckle. "Meeting the council for the first time huh." I turned to the side and there was a guy leaning onto a monkey sculpter. "Im Shane." He had long dirty blond hair, and light brown eyes with a light blue dot near each pupil. I didn't answer. "Did I grow a third eye or something." making me snap out of observing him.

"Oh sorry." I said blushing.

He smiled. "Whats your name."

"Uh Alil." I answered

He walked over. "So why are you here in this place?"

"My powers got stripped from me."

"Oh I'm sorry." He said like I said one of my family members died.

"Yes we had a ceromony and everything." Which made him laugh.

"What were your powers."

"I was an fire owl." I replied. "but I have been able to try things that I wasn't able to do before like drink water it was different at first but I have never felt so relieved on a hot day."

"I never thought of it that way." He made a thinking face. "Well you are lucky you arent fire because Im a polar animal shape shifter."

"Really?" I said never hear of a certain animal shape shifters.

"Well Its practiclly turning into animals but you just get polar animals with a little extra." I raised my eyebrows when he said extra. "Well when I am an animal such as a polar bear I will have more strength then of a normal polar bear." He said;

"Oh that sounds great."

"Hey Shane what do you think you are doing!" I turned over to the panther training guy glaring. "Arent you supposed to be doing something right now."

"What thing?" He acted all inocent.

"Get back to training!" He yelled. Shane smiled then ran for it. "Sorry miss for him bothering you."

"Not at all it was nice meeting someone else but I have to go and get some rest."

"Yes yes go get some sleep." I nodded and walked off thinking about Shane.


	9. White Crow

**Hey here is chapter nine for you did you like Alil's**_**point of view I did. Well here is the story.**_

**Marilyn**

"Caw." "Caw." I groaned and ignored the sound. Then a sharp point poked me in the stomach waking me up. I looked to my stomach and there stood a beautiful white crow. It fluttered around and turned into a girl she had blonde hair with dried up white flowers circling around her head, she had hazel brown eyes and wore a sleeveless white flowing dress. "You must run with all your might." She held out a knife that had cactus thorns decorating all over it. It looked like that would be painful if you messed with her. She took off my bindings. "Run if he wakes up I will distract him." I nodded and took off running through the desert. when I felt safe enough I stopped near a boulder leaned against it closing my eyes for sleep.

_**"We have escaped death for now have you ever seen a trained human element wolf hunt."** **She started flying forwards with her wings.**_

**_"No." I adjusted my shirt._**

_**"Exactly they can smell blood one hundred miles away from them and they already have your scent."** _I woke up I needed to keep running. I stood up even though my legs were screaming at me to not get up. I breathed in air I had to go I did not want to be dragged towards my death this is probably your first and last chance to be able to escape.

"What are you running from?" I turned around and gasped there was a quicksand mermaid. "I am willing to help since wolf-boy tried killing the leader he deserves to lose his catch."

I backed up. "Why would I trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me, but your options are pretty slim get caught by that jerk or come with me." She smiled. Both could lead to my death but I rather have mermaid girl kill me then be tortured by a vampire. I sighed in defeat.

"I still dont trust you." I walked over slowly.

"Grab onto my tail." She forced her tail out making me gasp it had pale green scales with silver ones randomly scattering all over, she had a see-through caudal fin same as the others but instead had silver and black splattered all over. "Are you going to be ogling my different looking tail all day?" I snapped out of it.

"Sorry it was just different from the others." I answered. I walked over sinking into the sand. "How do you do make the sand do that."

"Well our tail has a reaction to the sand for it to be like quicksand, but when we leave it goes back to normal." She replied. "We can make quicksand traps by plucking off a scale and placing it onto the bottom." That explains a lot. I grabbed onto her huge tail she adjusted to the weight then said. "Hold on." She started swimming through the sand making sure I was above not drowning but it did not help from sand hitting my eyes so I just closed them and breathed in and out after an hour of holding on I started loosing my grip and falling asleep. Then all of a sudden I got flipped onto the hard not so soft sand.

"Ow what was that for?" I looked up at her.

"We are here." I looked up and gasped. mermaids were everywhere surrounding a huge sand colored stone door. "Welcome to Darnell's Oasis." music filled my ears the mermaids were playing Nay's, Rik's, and Quanan's they danced around the huge door as if hypnotized. as I walked over they all stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry princess but I was forced to bring you here." She whispered regretting doing this.

I frowned "What do you mean?" that is when two mermaids grabbed me. "Let go!" I screamed but their grip tightened. "What are you going to do to me." I yelled trying to get out of there grasp.

"We are not doing anything it is simply of Darnell's word to bring you here." The mermaid with the burnt tail said. "We had to get you here without that man going after us Afra simply helped us without knowing." " Now throw her in." The huge doors opened sending a beaming light that blinded me go through

"Stop please no." I begged and I was pushed in falling down hitting the ground making me go unconscious.

**_Marilyn is just being pushed around one place to another can't she get a break well I hold the magic words so we will see._**


	10. Troy's Past

**_I hope you like this chapter sorry I say this in all my chapters but I really do hope you like it. Please review or tell me if I made any mistakes please_**

**_Troy_**

I woke up to feet pacing around I jumped up seeing Marilyn was now running off. "Oh you are going to be such a pain." I growled.

"What do you think you are doing." A lady stood there smiling.

"Of course did you know what you have done?"

"Yes I have saved her from your stupid actions to bring her to the king." She answered making me angry I was done with people interfering with my mission why did I get this Quintessa would have handled this perfectly. I drew my sword out ready to fight her. Her small knife turned into a huge sword that had silver spikes all over. She raised her eyebrow. "Ready." I aimed for her feet she jumped up dodging my hit then sliced my arm I grabbed my arm and she pinned me down having the sword touch my neck. "You were easier than I thought."

"Well you just woke me up from an exhausting day." I grunted. "You know before you kill me I didn't want her dead either but I am forced to serve the king or.." I thought of Rebecca.

**_"Troy." She laughed showing her beautiful smile. "Come on you sleepy head." She shook me pulling me out of bed. Her loose deep red curls bounced up and down. "Follow me." I followed her downstairs and out into the field of grain. When I wasnt looking she jumped on top of me making me fall down._**

**_"Hey Becc..." Her green eyes stared into mine, making my heart rate speed up. she smiled and leaned in._**

**_"What were you going to say." Before I could answer she kissed me._**

"Or?" I painfully got thrown into reality.

"Someone would get hurt." I closed my eyes for her to strike, but I felt the sword disappear.

"I know how you feel." I opened my eyes again seeing the sadness go across her face and she let go of me.

"But I still need to fulfill my quest." I got up.

"You know you could let her go." I looked back.

"I know." I took off running after Marilyn. That is when I saw her with a mermaid taking off into Darnell's Paradise.

"What happened." The woman came over.

"Thanks to you a quicksand mermaid took her, do you know their temple and what they would do to her." I yelled.

She winced from my comment. "I'm sorry but I stand for good not darkness when I can."

"But she will get killed and neither of us want that right now." I said a little softer. Why always me? I can see now Rebecca getting tortured from my mistake I shuddered at that thought. Why did I have to have my only dream taken away from me?

"Fine lets set out tomorrow." She answered interrupting my torturing thinking.

"If she survive's Darnell's puzzles." I muttered walking back to the fire. The only way to get her is to go through the same trial I thought but did not tell the girl.

"I am Afra." She held out her hand I shook it.

"Troy." I said back. She smiled and reminding me of someone.

"Well let us have some rest." She laid down brushing her blonde hair out of her face then fell asleep.

I stayed up for an hour making the fire stay alive watching Afra breath in and out.

_**"I will never work for you Fredrick no matter what you do." I spat out. Quintessa my sister from all those years in the dungeon mad her heart grow cold.**_

_**"That's the thing boy I need you for this kingdom and for the future and you need her." He snapped his fingers having two corrupted knights bringing in Rebecca.**_

_**"No." I looked at her sad scared eyes.**_

_**"Troy don't do..." He slapped her.**_

_**"If you do not work for me Troy your friend here will be tortured right in front of you hearing her dreaded screams and..." **_

_**"I will do anything." I interrupted.**_

_**"Good now take her away." **_

_**"You said you would free her."  
**_

_**He unlocked my chains forcing me up the stairs. "No I said I would not hurt her if you work for me and don't break that promise or I will."**_

I snapped out of it. "Rebecca." I whispered thinking of what has become of her.

_**Now you see into Troy's past and why he is working for that evil monster. If you have any questions please ask.**_


	11. Darnell's Temple

_**Are you ready for chapter eleven? Anyways thank you Detective Marx I think it is interesting myself and Sarah I know he seemed like a jerk before, but you can't judge a book by its cover right, well enjoy**_

Darnell's Temple

"Lady Marilyn." Someone whispered into my ear.

"Troy get away." I moved my hand swishing him away. Wait I was bound up I woke up wanting to know where I was then soon regretted getting up. I should start not trusting every person I talked to swearing at that girl who took me here under my breath. I wore a red long flowy dress with straps going around my neck and had five golden bracelets on my wrist. "What, where am I?" I got up from the kline and walked around the doorless room.

"Ladyyyyy Marilyn." The voice echoed through the room making me look around for the source.

"Stay away from me!" I backed up to one of the stone walls.

"Finish the puzzle and you will find your way out." I felt a dark presence brush against my arm making me gasp.

"But where is the puzzle?" I asked looking around. I heard a light chuckle and I felt him leave. I slid down against the wall and starting crying. Just two days ago I was with my family, but now I have been hunted down, told I was a lost princess that I had to take down Fredrick, captured twice, and thrown into this room. It's not my fault I was born to be a princess. I wiped my tears and looked up at the kline this was the only thing in this room that had to do with the puzzle. I walked over and looked at the golden engravings to see if they had any clues but it just showed a few scorpions in a desert which didn't help my situation at all. "So how does this help me?" I kneeled down and looked under it there was nothing. I touched every spot to see if a door would open. I sat back down on the kline and sighed laying back down and looked up there sat an opening at the corner of the ceiling. "Found the way out but how to get up there." That's when I noticed a hook on the side wall next to it. "Ummmmm so I need rope." I looked down at sofa bed*. "You are pretty but sorry." I got up and ripped the fabric turning it into a very flimsy rope but it was not long enough to get up there I looked at my long dress and tore it up to my knees. I tied both fabrics together. I looked down at my bracelets why would he have me wear these bracelets I took one off and looked at the hook "That's why." I tied the bracelet on the end.

I aimed at the hook and threw it and missed I kept repeating this over and over again. "Please work." I wiped sweat off my forehead this is when I would have like to been trained. My stomach growled. "Great." I said while grabbing my stomach. I am going to starve to death.

Troy

"_**Where do you think you are going?" I turned around seeing Rebecca raising her eyebrow up. **_

"_**I am going on a walk." I tossed my apple back and forth smiling.**_

"_**You aren't avoiding going to the festival this time Troy." She had her hands on her hip.**_

"_**What? Why would I do that?" I asked acting all offended raising my hands up making my apple fall to the ground. She tried not to smile.**_

"_**You are not leaving my side." She ran over stealing my apple and smiled.**_

"_**Hey that's mine." I ran over catching her waist.**_

"_**You are cheating." She laughed trying to get out of my grasp. I started tickling her**_

"_**Ha stop it." She laughed even harder.**_

"_**You have to give me the apple." It was now hidden in her pant pocket. **_

"_**I will Never!" She managed to get out with her giggles.**_

"_**Suit yourself." I picked up. "I am taking you to the stables." **_

"_**No put me down." She said giving defeat. She took out the apple and brought it in front of me I was about to grab it when she took it back and bit into it.**_

"_**Hey what are you...?" She smiled and brought it towards my mouth.**_

"_**Take a bite." She said.**_

"_**No." I did a disgusted face at the bite making her chuckle and roll her eyes. I leaned in taking a bite and held onto the apple making her lose her grip.**_

"_**Hey." She said. I ran off with the apple on my mouth. "Get back here." **_

_**I turned back taking the apple out of my mouth. "Well for a price." She looked at me suspicious.**_

"_**What is it?" She eyed me.**_

"_**A kiss right here." I smiled wickedly pointing to my lips.**_

"_**What if I refuse?" She folded her arms biting her lip.**_

"_**Then I will not come here." I smiled about to run away taking another bite into the apple. She walked over slowly moved her hair out of her face and leaned in closely.**_

"_**I refuse." She said while almost leaning back I grabbed her waist and kissed her.**_

"_**I'm always here with you." I whispered.**_

"So do you even know where we are going or are you just somewhere else taking us nowhere?" Afra shook me.

"Uh I am not exactly sure where we exactly are."

"So we have gone this way straight for an hour." She glared.

"Well it is kind of hard tracking down a scent that could blow away with the sand so I decided to go where the mermaid went." I looked at her raging eyes.

"We could be going in circles for all you care." She glared at me

"No we are not going in circles I know that for sure that we didn't pass by a cactus with four small ones surrounding it." Right as I said that we passed it.

"What were you saying?" She shot daggers at me.

"At least we have something for you to eat." I brought out my sword cutting off the cactus. She walked over and starting squeezing the juice into her canister I did the same just in case she ran out. She then started eating some.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked finishing up.

"I don't need it unless I have to."

"Why?" She looked at me in question.

"I'm a fire wolf I live off heat so I am fine." I answered

"Oh." She looked up at me.

"So what are you? I know you are not human, because I did not sense you creeping in." I asked.

"Oh um well the thing is I work for Mikasi." I stepped back.

"What that is why you are here." I said.

"I am not." She looked at me angry.

"I ran away from him." She turned away. "At least for now." She mumbled. "You of all people should understand." She looked back for a second.

"I am sorry I just have trust issues with every person I meet." I touched her shoulder making her turn back. "So what are you anyways?" I asked smirking.

She blushed looking at me. "Um I'm part crow." I took my hand off.

"That is interesting." I said. "Here is one question why didn't you just fly up and try to find Darnell's Paradise?"

She then looked dumbstruck. "Sorry for yelling at you I should have thought about that before I followed you around."

I smiled then looked behind her there stood Mikasi smiling. "Afra fly now." I said coldly. She looked behind her and gasped.

"You better Afra for trying to escape me."

_**Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to do that. Who is Mikasi You will find out soon enough. Did you like the cute Rebecca and Troy scene tell me if you want more of his flashbacks? Please Review and tell me if I made any mistakes. Thank you : p.**_


	12. Starvation Temptation

**Rebecca**

"Troy." I mumbled trying to stay awake.

"Troy is not going to save you Rebecca." Quintessa's voice drew out the only voice I have heard in two years. I shivered not wanting her near. "You don't want your friend here today I understand getting sick of me huh." She sat down next to me smiling. I didn't answer. "Troy has forgotten he kill's innocent girls all the time."

"He does it for me you monster." I scowled.

"Be careful he is the reason you get food and he has been making mistakes lately." She caressed my face making me flinch. If Troy rebelled or made mistakes I would get punished. "Rebecca guess who I found?" I did not respond. "I found Marilyn the lost princess isn't that wonderful." She smiled. "I had her in my arms but she slipped out and that fairy grabbed her when she had the chance." She clenched her hand I looked at her wrapped up arm.

"Did Marilyn do that?" I asked while looking at the chains in my wrists.

"Yes that little." She glared at a rock then smiled. "But I should not be complaining you are the one who has had chains on her arms for two years.

"Yes I would like them off." I slumped down I usually ignored the pain they gave me, but I could not handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but we don't want you trying to escape." She brushed some dirt off my face.

"At least trade them to my feet." I pleaded. She looked at me all sympathetic but I knew that was an act.

"You can pick them with your hands sweetheart." She answered.

"Does it look like I know how?" I said.

"No but you have a lot of time on your hands." She answered. I did not answer I was beginning to feel weak. "Troy does not love you by now he would have had you escaped out of here but he forgot your suffering."

A tear rolled down. "No, no he has not I feel it."

"Well I will prove you wrong my lady." She said with poison in her mouth and threw me a piece of bread. I knew I play a part in their plan but what. Quintessa walked over to the iron door opened where I saw a little light then she slammed it shut. I took a piece of bread and put it in my mouth. What if Troy did turn cold after being forced to kill that it became part of him a lump in my throat started to form.

"No, no." I sobbed. "You will come back like in the stories." I shakily breathed in not wanting to waste energy on crying. "You will be back." I whispered.

**Marilyn**

I stood up wanting to try one more time I picked up the rope and swung it around and around breathing in and out, focus Marilyn focus. I aimed at the hook and threw it the bracelet letting out a clink and slid into the hook. "Yes, yes, yes!" I jumped up and down ready to leave this room. I walked over to the rope and climbed on. "Okay one hand over the over." I said to myself. I pulled myself up every few inches and rested, my hands started to burn from holding on I kept going up and up and reached to the square hole and grabbed the top heaving myself in and laid onto the floor breathing in and out air.

"Good job for getting out of the first floor but there is more to come." The voice echoed through the dark room.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically, and then all the torches turned on one at a time showing the room. I gasped there stood a huge mound of food on a table with two seats. I ran over about to stuff myself then stopped in my tracks. What did he put in the food?

"Smart thinking princess." I turned around and there stood a man wearing a blue shirt and grey pants with a bunch of glowing knifes on his belt.

"Did you poison it?" I eyed him. He chuckled walking over the table and sat down grabbing a roll and bit into it.

"No sit down my lady." He pointed to the chair. I walked over slowly pulling out the chair looking for any traps. "Dont be so nervous eat."

"I don't trust anybody." I sat down slowly watching him.

"You shouldn't." He poured some wine into a wooden cup. "It is something you need to survive Marilyn everybody wants something from you even me." He smiled. I was about to pick up an apple. but one of the glowing knifes hit it making it shrivel to a black core. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"This is still a test." I pulled my hand back.

"Now it is poisoned." He smirked. I glared so what is this puzzle I thought and looked around.

"Trying to figure out how to get out."

"Yes how do you?" I eyed some grapes.

"It is right in front of you." He bit into some pig. So I am guessing I have to somehow get the food without his knifes. I grabbed two pears at once but it was to late. I sat there thinking how do I get the food without his never ending poisoned knifes hitting it. I looked at my bracelet that is when it struck me I need to use these bracelets to get through each room. I took one off under the table and looked at a roll pretending to grab it. He threw the knife and I tossed it blocking the knife making it fall to the side.

"I did It." I smiled and bit into the roll. The man glared at me that I figured it out then masked it

"Good job but it gets harder as you go up." He smiled and electricity hit him making him disappear I look around and saw some bricks slide into the wall creating a ladder to the next floor.


	13. Suspicions and Stomach Butterflies

_**Lately I have been in the mood for bringing different perspective's to the story here is Ethel's.**_

_**Ethel**_

How would Troy have gotten out unless someone inside here let him out I thought trying to figure who it was. Jeremy? no he is not smart enough to pull off being a cad and a traitor at the same time right. I brought that up to Zamira she nodded already thinking what I said. _Thud. _I fell down on the ground and looked up. Monette I growled she was Babette's older sister evil older sister.

She flipped her waist length curly light red hair."I thought foxes could hear from miles away and you managed to bump into me." She spat staring down at me. I so badly wanted to just smack her in face, but did not want to get caught by one of the teachers.

"Sorry I-I was just in deep thought." I said while standing up.

She looked at me with disgust. "So is your enemy going to spare you, because you were thinking somewhere else." I shook my head that was true, but who would do that during an attack. "Rotter." She said and walked off with as her elegant fragile light green wings opened and closed, maybe she helped Troy out I muttered to myself she is good at not getting caught when rude.

"Are you alright." I turned to the side and Jey stood there with sympathetic eyes. My heart raced as he looked at me all I could do was nod my head up and down so I would not say anything embarrassing. "Yeah you should watch out for Monette she is quite a shrew."

"Well I cannot do anything about."I managed to reply He looked at me with concern and came closer which made me feel dizzy I needed to run before I made a fool out of myself.

"You can't let her push you around Ethel." I nodded. He knew my name I thought I did not exist around him just merely a girl who would occasionally help him with his studies or pass by him and smile a little. "I'm pushing you around to do that." He shook his head making his breathtaking black hair shake back and forth cant he see what he is doing to me.

I smiled and replied. "It okay." I answered. "Well, I have to go train you know." I pointed towards the training grounds.

"Oh well good-bye." He smirked making my stomach flip did he just smirk at me yeah I know that's odd to be excited about that but I thought I wasnt there to him, but he talked to me. I walked over to the grounds and saw Zamira working with the fairies when I stared Monette she looked up at me and grinned making me shiver. I walked over to one of the obstacle courses.

"Hey Ethel you are here early." Shantelle walked over with a blind fold and darts.

"Yeah decided I need to work on my training more." Usually I can dodge people while I was in deep thought but somehow I did not sense Monette I grabbed the blind fold and put it around my eyes. Shantelle hand me the darts.

"Okay Ethel concentrate." She said calmly. I breathed in and out sensing for any sound and I heard a light tap on the ground and swung the dart towards it. "Good." She said approvingly . I focused again and heard four flying objects and I threw the rest of them at each one and heard four thuds go on the ground telling me I got them all. "Now here take this." I was handed to what felt like was a staff I stood in my stance ready for footing or movement for attack I felt the wind of her weapon aim towards my feet and I jumped up and dodging it I faked an attack to the stomach knowing she would try to get me in that state and just I thought I blocked her and hit her shoulder.

"Your good." Jey's voice rang out. I took off the blind fold seeing Jey stand there rubbing his shoulder and Shantelle sitting down eating some grapes amused that she tricked me.

"Who's Idea was this?" I raised my eyebrow at Shantelle. She plopped a grape in her mouth and pointed to Jey. I looked back at him still rubbing his shoulder why would he want to do that I asked myself, he is showing interest no stop thinking like that. "Are you hurt bad." I blushed.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I never knew how good you were." I looked down hiding my blush he thought I was good at fighting and he is a higher rank fighter.

"Thank you." I answered. For the rest of the day I thought about what just happend did I really talk to him or was it just a dream I even did not pay attention to my studies.

"Hey lovesick girl." Lanelle brought me out of it. "What happened to you did you kiss Jey." She teased I blushed and shook my head.

"No I fought him and won." I sighed looking out the window. "He said I was good at it."

"I cannot wait for him to kiss you." She laughed waving her hand in front of my face which I slapped and glared.

"Cant a girl dream." I said.

"Hey this morning you were babbling about who let Troy out and you were going to find out he made you forget." She said. I frowned thinking of Marilyn stolen away by that man which piled onto Alil leaving she always made me confident, then Monette scaring me with that smile.

"I do not know who would be the traitor we need to investigate everything who heard and saw it." I laid down onto my bed. There was a tap at the door Lanelle walked over to get it.

"Hey is Ethel there." I heard Jey's voice, I put my pillow over my face maybe he let Troy out that's why he is talking to me to get me to forget. That probably wasn't true. I got up and walked over looking over. "Hey Ethel." He stared into my eyes making me want to melt away.

_**Jey, Jey, Jey , why do you have to be hot. Anyway's some of the words you might not understand so here**_

_**Cad:basically a player to girls**_

_**Rotter: You are worthless I am not talking to you.**_

_**Shrew: A she-devil yes perfect for monette right mixymoo.**_


	14. Shirtless Shane and Troy's Bane

_**Hey I love cliffhangers dont you anyways one of the cliffhangers I had earlier is in this chapter. Please review it would be very nice.**_

**Alil**

Water splashed onto my face It scared me half to death. "You almost fell asleep onto your porridge." Emaline laughed

"You could have slapped me not soak me in water." I wiped my wet face. "You know that could have hurt me badly if I still had my powers."

"Well you dont now eat." She ordered me I glared and finished up I let my wet hair stay free from my daily braids and just brushed it. "That is your training outfit" I looked at the long sleeved white tunic with ruffles on the bottom and end of sleeves, there was black breeches with brown boots and a black leather belt.

"Well that's a nice outfit." I commented. I did not get a response. I turned around and Emaline was gone. Why does she sneak off on me all the time? I changed into the outfit and tightened the belt around my waist. I walked out of the hut and looked around.

"Nice outfit." I turned around to see Shane he wore brown pants and no shirt, another distraction for me to worry about I looked up at his face before he would notice, but he smirked I was too late.

I glared "Same for you polar bear."

"Yeah my training pays off doesn't it." He smiled.

"Put your shirt back on Idiot."

"Hey that is no way to talk to your first trainer." He said walking over. I looked at him surprised.

"But wasn't I supposed to train with panther man first."

He chuckled at that name. "Change of plans, he is off to fulfill a duty for the chief." I sighed

"Well I do not want any distractions thank you." I said still staring at his face.

"No it gets to heated out here." He replied

"You do not see me going shirtless because it is a little to warm." I glared

"Point taken lady Alil." He stood in front of me. "But I am in charge of you, you're my responsibility."

"Why would he pick you out of all people?" I asked

"I am the best out the group." He said. "Now lets go." He started walking off towards a path.

"I am not going until you put proper clothing on."

"You sound like my mother." He laughed and kept walking.

"That will not convince me." I folded my arms.

"Be stubborn Alil it is your loss for not getting your power back."

"You are such a."

"Handsome, clever, funny."

"Arrogant man." I interrupted

"Well." He looked at me "I cannot help it I was raised that way." I shook my head. "Are you coming."

I groaned and walked over beside him. "You are to difficult." I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey that hurt." He pouted.

"It better of hurt." I laughed.

"Shane." A high pitched voice spoke out making Shane roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Lelena." A girl with long white hair and green eyes she looked at Shane and smiled then scowled at me like I killed her mother.

"I heard you are training instead of Laborc?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah I am. Speaking of training I have to teach her." He said pointing at me.

She nodded. "She is new huh she has a lot of work cut out for her." She said trying to prolong the chat with him. She really did not want me to be alone with him. You can take him I thought

"Yes she is new but I have to train her right now maybe we can catch up on this talk later." He said starting to get frustrated.

"Oh well I have to go meditate anyways." She said and walked away.

"What type of elf is she." I could tell by her long ears

"Oh Lelena she is a blood elf." He answered I looked over surprised.

"What is a blood elf doing over here."

"Well she once was in Fredrick's hands he had corrupted her and she killed everywhere she went, but Arianna found her one day and saved her from insanity, the bright side she did not remember anything she did."

"Oh that is terrible." I swore at Fredrick under my breath.

"Well it is hard to be a blood elf." He shook his head.

"You do not seem to like her." I said.

"Well she is obsessed with me." He played with his golden hair.

"At least you have someone who likes you not hates you." I said.

_**Troy**_

"You dare disobey me Afra." He grabbed her hands.

"I am sorry master." She closed her eyes and she got smacked.

"Who are you." He threw her down walking over to me.

"Troy." I answered

"Ah the mighty slave of Fredrick besides Quintessa she is Loyal, but you Troy you put up a fight to not work for him till he found a weakness, a beautiful redhead weakness."

"You should hold your tongue Mikasi before I cut it off." I pulled out my sword

"You dare challenge Mikasi the god of the Leopards." He laughed pulling out his sword.

"If I win you let Afra free." I said.

"And if you lose I kill you." He smiled. "But the rules are different." He threw the sword to the side and transformed into a leopard. I threw my sword to the side and turned into my form as a flaming white wolf.

"Deal." I growled he pounced on top of me and bit into my neck making me howl. I pushed him off and clawed at his eye cutting it and bit onto his stomach and starting burning him. He growled and bit into my neck again and flipped me onto the ground while smiling with his carnivorous teeth. He clawed at my stomach making me cringe he won. I tried moving but he pinned me back down. "A deal is a deal." He was about to finish me off.

"Stop it." Afra screamed pushing him off me. "Just leave him" She pleaded.

"Let him bleed to death than." He turned back into his human form and stood above glaring with his one good eye and I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

**_Yeah no Marilyn sorry, but maybe next chapter so did you like it the you met a new character Lelena isn't she precious. Sorry if this chapter was kind of sloppy my mind is all mixed up today. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
